Magic
Magic can be learned by performing quests and participating in battles. Magic is a powerful asset that can be used in duels, invasions and monster battles. Come back to this page to view the magic available to you and your soldiers. - Illusia The Magic tab (found under the Town tab under the Castle Age banner) is the place to go to check what magic you have. Magic can be acquired by performing quests and participating in battles. It cannot be purchased with income except for Battle Rank magic. You can also obtain Magic randomly by completing Demi-Quests, from Demi-Rewards, from purchasing Treasure Chests, creating them through Alchemy, or by receiving them from slaying Monsters. "Best Equipment" guide can be found at Equipment. There are many ways to gain new equipment. * You buy some magic if you currently have enough Battle or War Points to unlock them. * Some can be gained from praying to Demi-Powers. * Some can be bought by spending Favor Points on Treasure Chests or Oracle Monthly Specials. * Most can be gained by defeating Monsters. * Some can be created using Alchemy. * Some can be gained from doing quests. Battle Rank Magic *Note: In order to buy Battle Rank Magic, you must have the appropriate amount of Battle Points. If you have 7,500 battle points or more, you can buy Champions Auras. However, should you lose enough battle points to fall below 7,500 battle points, you will no longer be able to buy Champions Auras until your Battle Points are again above 7,500. *For more accurate information regarding magic pricing you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. War Rank Magic *Note: In order to buy a War Rank Magic, you must have the appropriate amount of War Points. If you have 7,500 war points or more, you can buy Arcane Blasts. However, should you lose enough war points to fall below 7,500 war points, you will no longer be able to buy Arcane Blasts until your War Points are again above 7,500. * For more accurate information regarding War Point Unit pricing you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. Quest Magic Note: You may only have one Orb (of each Quest-type monster) at a time, until the Orb(s) is/are consumed (via summoning). Demi Magic Favor Point Magic Alpha Chest Vanguard Chest Onslaught Chest Annihilator Chest Ascension Chest Wrath Chest Conquest Chest Phoenix Chest Battlelust Chest Oracle Specials Magic, as an item, costs 25 FP to buy. *These magical items are available under the appropriate general's section in the Favor Generals shop in the Oracle. If the general is not listed, the player's level is too low to buy that magic. Alchemy Magic Gift Magic Miscellaneous Magic Monster Magic On occasion, monsters will drop various spells not listed in their loot. The following are confirmed drops: Festival Magic 100vs100 Donations Winter Season Arena Magic Arena S1, S2 and S3 are over. These are no longer available. Magic Comparisons Moved to own page for page length concerns. Category:Town